All I Got Was This Stupid Story Written About Me
by xXxShadowsOfThePastxXx
Summary: Actual title I Slept With Harry Potter and All I Got Was This Stupid Story Written About Me. wouldn't fit Draco has a secret, and it causes him to become suicidal. Deals with slash, angst and incestual rape. You have been warned.


A little warning ahead of time: This chapter will contain blood, and lots of it. Rape of the incestual sort, and maybe a little bit of HPDM, although I'm not sure yet, for the first couple of chapters, I'm winging it, although I do have a plot in mind, so bare with me that for now, although it may seem a little scatterbrained, there will be a plot. This is NOT a plot less story! That's all I have to say for now, so you have been warned. Read on my little pretties!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco pressed his two first fingers to the skin on his pale neck. He was trying to find the pulse. The despised thing in his body that he soon wished to deplete into nothingness. He soon found the mark he was looking for and, after gently grabbing the parchment and quill he was planning on using to write his final words, he brought the razor the nape of his neck, and quickly pressed down and across, sure to at least nick the artery. Everything would go from there. Knowing he had very little time until he would fade into blackness, he picked up the quill, dipped it in ink, and carefully wrote his final words, his vision already beginning to fog.

_I'm sorry Harry…_

_I love you…_

_-Draco_

His vision slowly began to fade as his hand fell across the paper, slurring the last few words together across the parchment as his movements became shaky with the loss of blood. The blonde Slytherin lay his head down across the pillow on the bed in his dorm. Placing the note on top of his chest, he crossed his arms together and waited for the death…

"Malfoy!!!"

Goyle's voice calling out his name was the last thing Draco heard before the darkness consumed him completely, and consciousness left him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three years earlier_

A thirteen year old Draco played with his pet Husky, Silver, outside of Malfoy Manor on a warm summers day. The summer breaks were always his favorite time. He couldn't bring Silver to school with him, so it was great to see him on vacations. The dog ran across the yard, Draco chasing after him. Silver quickly turned about, causing Draco to fall into him, laughing into the dogs warm, grey fur.

"Draco!" The voice of his father cut through his pleasurable thoughts as Draco quickly stood up. He was still a kid, but despite that, such childish behavior was not a welcomed sight at his family home. Draco's father, Lucius, walked out the back door of their large estate and gestured silently for the young boy to follow him. Fearing the worst, Draco followed, hoping he wouldn't get beat for his childish behavior.

Draco followed Lucius all the way into his fathers study before giving Lucius a quizzical look, however there was no time for answering, as Lucius now has Draco pressed against the wall. Draco gasped out in horror of the position his father had him in. He had only ever been in a position remotely like this once before with Pansy Parkinson, although then he was the one doing the pinning. The thing that scared Draco the most was that when himself and Pansy had been in this position, it was because they were snogging…The last thing he wanted was to snog with his father.

"Father, what…?" But Draco never got to finish his sentence as Lucius' lips descended on his own. Draco yelped in shock, and Lucius took advantage of Draco's open mouth to slide his tongue into the young boys mouth. Lucius broke the kiss only long enough to remove the shirts of himself and his son, during which time Draco began to adamantly protest what was happening between them. Lucius' head snapped up at his sons protests, however, and he glared at him, wordlessly dragging him across his study to the desk where he cleared everything off with one foul sweep of his arm.

Pushing Draco down onto the desk, Draco seemed to finally fully comprehend what was about to take place, and he wanted no part of it! He began to viciously try to fight his father off. Kicking, punching, biting, screaming, anything that might repel the Malfoy patriarch from what it was he was about to do, but to no avail.

Tears began to slide down Draco's cheeks and he lost all hope. His father wasn't going to let him go. This was really going to happen, Draco would really be raped. This was not how he imagined his first time would be. True, Draco had messed around with a lot of girls, but never going all the way. He wasn't that stupid, but now he would give it all away to have been able to sleep with just one girl before this happened, just so that his father wouldn't have the pleasure of knowing that he was his sons first.

Pinning his sons arms down with one hand, Lucius reached down to undo Draco's pants with the other. After successfully unbuttoning, unzipping, and removing the muggle jeans, he began to remove his own pants, leaving the two Malfoy males with nothing but their boxers between them. Draco continued to sob quietly as all this took place. He had given up on fighting long ago, he knew that he was no match for his father, and fighting would probably just make him more angry. Let him take what he wanted so that he would just leave him alone.

Draco gasped as he felt a strong hand slowly go down his boxers, and whimpered when it grabbed at his manhood. He didn't want this, this is the last thing he would've ever dreamed of. He knew his father was trying to arouse him, but it wasn't going to work, he could feel the bile rising in his throat just at the thought of where his fathers hand was.

Realizing that his attempts were getting him nowhere, Lucius removed his hand from his sons boxers, and quickly went about removing them, shortly followed by his own. Draco whimpered at the sight. No way in hell was that going to fit! But he knew that Lucius was going to do it, no matter how much it pained the young boy. Flipping Draco over onto his stomach, Lucius lay over him, speaking for the first time since he had first called Draco in from outside. "My beautiful, young, Slytherin prince. You may not be the reason I'm angry, but this will do, oh, yes, this will do. My beautiful little baby boy will be mine." And with that, he thrust in, Draco's screams barely masked by Lucius' moans. The pain was too much to bare, and Draco passed out…darkness befalling him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco awoke, he was still lying on the desk in his fathers study. His clothes were laying on the seat next to him, and his father was nowhere to be found, although judging from the darkness outside, he was probably in bed, having left Draco there to be alone in his pain.

Draco stood and picked up his clothes, noticing just how much he was bleeding. A shower would be in order, as he tried to keep the tears from falling. After placing the clothes back on his body, he slowly, painfully walked up to his across the hallway to his room. Turning the knob ever so quietly, the last thing he needed right now was for Lucius to wake up and have a repeat act. He walked across the bedroom, grabbing some pajamas on the way, and stepped into his attached bathroom. He stripped himself and turned the water on, making sure it was especially hot. He'd have to boil his skin to get the dirt off of himself after this.

After setting his fresh clothes on the sink beside the shower, he stepped in. Letting the water run over himself, what had just happened seemed to truly sink in. He covered his mouth and slowly slid down the wall in the bathroom as realization made itself known. His father had raped him. His father had stolen his virginity.

He replaced his hands from in front of his mouth to in front of his eyes, and slowly let the tears fall, mixing in with the water from the shower, they could've gone completely unnoticed if the young blonde hadn't been sobbing.

He would never be able to get over this. His father hadn't been drunk or high or anything excusable as that that would impair his judgment. He had simply been angry. That would in no way be able to show that his father's judgment had been impaired, and made Draco lose all hope that this had been a fluke, it had happened by accident. No. It was real. It was a planned out act that would change his life forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyday until Draco went back to school for the rest of the summer, it continued. Every night the same scenario. Draco would get changed for bed, lay down, and then his father would come in, grab him, and drag him into the study to be raped. Draco slowly began to lose all hope and sanity that he would ever be normal again. He had turned to cutting, stealing a razor blade from his fathers store. Every night after he got back from his fathers study, he would lie down in bed, mulling over what had just happened as he slid the blade across his wrist and watched the blood flow.

He didn't care anymore that his father did this to him. He didn't fight back or cry or even scream at the pain anymore. He was numb. He went through the entire day living a lie. Pretending he was happy as a simple façade for his mother, who was none the wiser to the nightly acts of violence his father inflicted upon him.

The light from the lamp beside his bed glinted off the razor, stained red with his own blood after countless weeks. Pain was his only salvation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? I know it's not the longest chapter in the world, but hopefully as I continue to think up different scenarios, it will get longer and more intricate. Reviews are love!


End file.
